


Fundy babysits Michael

by Soccerbug22



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soccerbug22/pseuds/Soccerbug22
Summary: This is a fic I wrote about Fundy having to babysit Michael. Tubbo and Ranboo go on an adventure and they need someone to babysit Michael. Fundy is the only one available, and therefore agrees to babysit him. All of the relationships mentioned are platonic! Tubbo and Ranboo are platonically married and have an adopted son together.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Fundy babysits Michael

Ranboo and Tubbo were frantically running around the house, making sure they had everything they needed for their adventure. They were planning on finding a mansion, so they were going quite far. Ranboo went over the checklist that he had made, checking off the various items as he went around the house.   
“Oh, Tubbo! Did you get someone to babysit Michael?”   
“What? I thought that was your job!”   
“Tubbo!” Ranboo said his name with a groan.   
“Are we going to have to cancel the trip?” Tubbo asked, sadly.   
Ranboo shook his head and sighed, “No, no. I’ll try and find someone. Let me call some people.” he said, as he went into the basement. Tubbo nodded, as he continued getting their other stuff ready. 

About five minutes later, Tubbo had everything ready, and Ranboo soon came up.   
“Okay, so most everyone was already busy, but I did get someone to babysit Michael.” he said, with relief.   
“Who?”   
“Fundy.”   
“Fundy? Are you sure, big man?”   
“Yeah, it’ll be fine. He’s pretty gentle with his pets, so he should be gentle with a toddler. He’s on his way now.” Tubbo rolled his eyes, but knew that he couldn’t reject someone babysitting Michael, since it was on short notice.   
“I’m going to make sure Michael has everything he needs, open the door if Fundy gets here.” Ranboo said, as he went up to Michael’s bedroom. 

Ranboo climbed up the ladder and he saw Michael looking out the window in his corner.   
“Hey, Michael!” he said, with a smile. Michael saw his father and ran over to him, giving him a hug. “Aw, I love you too, bud. Me and Tubbo are going to go on a trip, but Fundy is going to watch over you!” he told Michael. Michael didn’t understand, so he just turned his head in confusion. “I’m sure you’ll have a lot of fun!” he said, as he checked Michael’s room, making sure he had all of his toys and the books that he liked to look through. Ranboo also made Michael’s bed, since it got messed up a lot. 

The doorbell had rung and the door could be heard opening, along with Tubbo and Fundy’s voice. “Oh! Sounds like Fundy is here!” Ranboo told Michael, “I’ll be right back.” he said, as he went downstairs to greet Fundy. Fundy looked to be pretty tired, as if he had just woken up and made the trip over to Snowchester. “Hey, Fundy.” Ranboo said, with a wave.   
“Hey, Ranboo.” Fundy said, with a yawn.   
“So, I’ve written out instructions for Michael, although he is pretty independent at times.” Ranboo said, as he gave Fundy the paper.   
Fundy read it over briefly, “I have to read to him? Does he even understand English?”   
“Well, no. But, that’s why reading to him will help. We’re trying to teach him some words here and there. He also likes the pictures in the books.” Ranboo explained. Fundy nodded, even if he didn’t totally understand.   
“So, where are you guys going?”   
“Oh, just going to find a mansion and raid it.” Tubbo said, with a shrug.   
“Nice, nice.” There was a bit of silence between the three of them, but Ranboo finally spoke up.   
“You should meet Michael before we head off!” he suggested, as he went upstairs and motioned for Fundy to follow. Fundy followed, with Tubbo behind him, so he could close the trapdoor. Michael saw Ranboo go up the ladder and quickly ran over to him, but then he saw Fundy come up, and he hid behind Ranboo’s legs. “It’s okay, Michael. This is Fundy. He’s going to be watching over you for a little while.” he gently told Michael.   
Fundy bent down to Michael’s level, “Hey, little guy.” he said, with a wave. Michael shyly waved back, still hiding behind Ranboo.   
“He’s not quite used to people yet, since he hasn’t met a lot of people besides me and Ranboo.” Tubbo explained.   
Fundy nodded, “Yeah, no, I get it. It’s a big world and he’s just one little pigman.” he said, with a chuckle.

“Alright, well, we should get going.” Ranboo said, as he gave Michael a hug goodbye, and Tubbo joined in as well. Michael didn’t know what was happening, but he appreciated the hugs and the head pats nonetheless. Soon, Ranboo and Tubbo were out the door and on their way to the mansion. Fundy was now left alone in the room with Michael.   
“So, what do you want to do?” he asked Michael, knowing that he couldn’t really talk. Michael went to his favorite window, as he looked out and pointed to things. Fundy went over to him, agreeing with him and also pointing to things outside. “I’m sure you would love to go outside, but I can’t take you out there. If I did, your dads would have my head.” he said, with a smile. “You know, you’re really lucky to have two dads who love and care for you. I wish I had one dad who loves me… or even a grandad.” he said, with a sigh. Michael walked over to Fundy, unsure of what he was saying, but he could tell that he was sad, and he gently put his hand on Fundy’s leg. Fundy didn’t know how to react with the small child putting his hand on him, so gently. “Umm, thanks.” he said, with a smile. “You know, I’ve always thought if I ever have kids, I don’t want them to suffer the same way I did. My dad wasn’t a good person, my mom I lost when I was little, and my grandad…” his voice faltered, “Well, let’s just say that I’m not on his list of favorites.” he said, with a smile, trying to make light of his sad life.

Michael was starting to warm up to Fundy, but only slightly. He removed his hand and he went over to his bookshelf, as he took a book out and dropped it on the floor. He plopped down, as he started flipping through the pictures. It was a book about the Nether, although it had a lot of fun pictures and descriptions about the pictures. Fundy watched Michael flip through the pictures, seeming to be fascinated by the Nether. He joined him on the ground, as he looked through the book with him. “You like the Nether, buddy? I’m assuming so, since you were born there, I’m sure.” he said, with a smile. Michael pointed at a picture of a ghast. “Yeah, that’s called a ghast. They’re pretty scary. They shoot fireballs at you, and they can fly.” he explained to Michael. Michael nodded, starting to babble to Fundy. “Mhm, agreed.” Fundy said, not having any clue to what Michael had said. Michael then flipped the page, and it was of a magma cube. “That’s a magma cube. They’re like slimes, but all fiery and hot. I guess you don’t know what slimes are either.” he said, as he shrugged and continued, “They can light you on fire and they’re fire resistant.” Michael nodded, as he babbled some more.  
Michael then turned the page again, and it was a page about zombie piglins. Michael seemed to get excited about this page the most, as he pointed to it and his eyes lit up. “That’s what you are. You’re a zombie piglin. You guys are passive, unless provoked, then you all team up and take down whoever provoked you.” Fundy explained. “I wonder if you ever knew your parents. I guess it doesn’t matter now, since you have loving parents and everything.” he said, with a bit of a jealous tone. Michael looked at Fundy, and he scooted over to him and got a little closer. “You know, you’re not so bad to be around. You don’t mock me or bully me, since you can’t even talk yet.” Fundy spoke his thoughts out loud.

“Let’s look at the next page.” he said, as he tried to flip to the next page, but Michael stopped him and got upset. “Okay, okay. We’ll stay on this page. Let’s read what it says.” he said as he found the description on zombie piglins. “Zombified piglins (also known as zombie piglins) are undead variants of piglins and piglin brutes that inhabit the Nether. A zombified piglin becomes hostile when it or another nearby zombified piglin is attacked.” Fundy finished reading the description, as Michael seemed to not be listening, as he kept looking at the picture of his own species. “You really like zombie piglins, huh? Well, it makes sense, since you are one. But I don’t go around being fascinated by all the humans or foxes around.” he said, with a chuckle. Michael started to lean his head against Fundy, as his eyes were starting to close as well. “Oh, are you sleepy, bud? Want to go sleep on your bed?” He asked him, pointing to the bed in the corner of the room. Michael seemed like he didn’t want to leave Fundy’s side, as he moved in closer and soon just climbed onto his lap, getting into a comfortable position. Fundy was surprised by the sudden affection from Michael, but he didn’t hate it, surprisingly. He let Michael fall asleep on his lap, as Fundy continued to read through the Nether book. 

The reading of the book had stopped at one point, since Fundy ended up falling asleep as well, since he was tired from the day before and hadn’t gotten any sleep. Fundy started to wake up, as he opened his eyes and noticed that Michael was still asleep on his lap. He didn’t know what time it was or how long he had been asleep. Fundy moved the book away from his lap, putting it to the side, and he was about to move Michael from his lap, but then he heard the door open. Tubbo’s and Ranboo’s voice could be heard downstairs, both talking about the adventure they had gone on. Fundy felt some sadness that Tubbo and Ranboo were home, since that would mean that he would have to leave Michael.

“We’re home!” Ranboo said, as the footsteps could be heard and soon Ranboo came up the ladder and into Michael’s room.   
“Shh, he’s sleeping.” Fundy said, in a whisper. Michael lay comfortably on Fundy’s lap, sleeping soundly. Ranboo gasped, as he was surprised that Michael had taken a liking to Fundy.   
“Aww…” he said, with a smile, as he gently gave Michael some head pats. Tubbo soon came up the ladder, and he noticed Michael sleeping on Fundy’s lap.   
“Wow, Fundy, I thought you didn’t like kids.”   
“Well, what can I say? It just happened, I mean, I don’t think he actually likes me.”   
“Sure he does, he normally doesn’t warm up to people that quickly. We were only gone for a little while.” Tubbo said, with a smile.   
Ranboo then gently picked Michael up, “He should probably sleep in his bed, I don’t want him to have a sore neck when he wakes up.” he said, softly. Ranboo put Michael down on his bed and tucked him in, along with a small kiss on the head. Fundy was glad to be able to stand up, since he had been in the same position for too long.   
“So, how was Michael?”   
“He was good, we mainly just read books. He really likes the Nether book, especially the page about the zombie piglins.” he explained.   
Ranboo and Tubbo looked at each other and nodded, “Yeah, we think he might be homesick a bit, so that’s why we got him the Nether book, so he could feel like he’s back home.” Ranboo explained.   
Fundy nodded then asked, “How’d your adventure go?”   
“It went well, got some more Totems of Undying among other loot.”   
“That’s good. I should probably head home now, since it’s late.” Fundy said, awkwardly.   
“Thanks for watching Michael, we’ll make sure to invite you back again to watch him.”   
Fundy was about to say not to, but then he figured it wouldn’t be such a bad thing, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 2,021
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
